The Little Mermaid
by Villain Princess
Summary: Zuzu is the youngest child of King Skip of Atlantia. While she loves to perform she also loves exploring sunken ships so she can figure out what humans are like. One day Zuzu sees the most handsome person she has ever met, Prince Yuya, a human. Making a deal with Henrietta the Sea Witch, Zuzu may have her chance with him, without her voice. But Henrietta has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

In the underwater kingdom of Atlantia there lives a king he rules his kingdom with a mighty and fair hand. The king, Skip, has four beautiful daughters. Selena, the eldest, Lulu, the second eldest, Rin the second youngest, then Zuzu. He also has a son, Shay, who is the eldest of all the five children and isn't the biggest performer of the children of the king. At least, that's how the story goes. Skip and his daughters live for entertainment, especially if they are the ones performing. The one who loves to perform the most is Zuzu, despite being the youngest she has the best crowd-pleasing performances, especially when she sings.

What no one knows it: the stories are true.

* * *

A ship is in the water, a mermaid on the front. On the ship is a young man with green and red hair, crimson eyes, with goggles on his head a blue star covering the right lens. He's wearing an orange T-shirt, green pants, red, orange, and black shoes with red sweat bands. On the ship is his crew of sailors and fellow performers, and his adviser: Declan.

Strong winds that Dipper, Kite, Allen, and Kit instantly goes to the ropes and try to set the sails to go against the wind, Yuya going over to help. "Looks like King Skip is an unfriendly Skip." Kite states.

"King Skip?" Yuya looks at him with interest.

"Ruler of the merpeople, Lad, thought every good sailor knew about him." Dipper tells the young prince.

"Merpeople," Declan says distastefully as he comes up from the side of the ship where he was throwing up because he is sea sick. "Yuya, don't listen to this nonsense."

"It ain't nonsense it's the truth!" Allen claims, waving a fish in front of Declan. "I'm telling you, down in the depths of the ocean they are all living!"

Curtsy of the strong winds the fish flies out of Allen's hand and back into the ocean. The fish, relieved of being back in the water, swims down into the depths of the very ocean where he sees creatures that are half-human and half-fish, men and women alike, as they all swim towards a golden palace where the princesses of Atlantia are putting on a musical performance today.

Entering the place many fish and merpeople take their seats as trumpet fish blow and a small seahorse comes out and coughs before saying: "Announcing his royal highness King Skip!"

Two dolphins come out from an alcove pulling a tan man with orange hair and a royal red fish tail in a huge seashell, the golden crown on his head signalling his royal status. King Skip has arrived. The crowd cheering; Skip takes his trident and lights up the room, literally.

"And the composer, Prince Shay!" Prince Shay enters the room waving to the crowd. Despite not liking to actually perform, Shay is a great organizer and creator of events and even has the ability to shape shift. The only thing he doesn't transform into is a human, not because he can't but because he feels as if humans are arrogant and loathsome creatures that will probably kill themselves off and often warns his sisters, namely Zuzu (just like their father) from going to the surface and staying away from them.

"I'm really looking to this performance, Shay."

"Dad, this concert will be the best one of my career yet. The girls, will be magnificent."

"Yes, especially Zuzu."

"Yes, Zuzu does have the most beautiful voice." Shay agrees as he and his father part with the prince muttering "if only she would show up to rehearsals once and a while."

Shay then goes to the music stand, taps it, and once he sets in motion the orchestra and band fish start playing. A curtain pulls back to reveal three huge clams, each one holding one of the older three princess inside while Zuzu's is in the middle ready to spin up and reveal her to the crowd.

 _Please don't let us down, Zuzu._ Shay thinks as the clams open up to reveal Selena and her red tail and bra, Lulu in her gold, and Rin in her light blue tail with pink lining.

All: We are the children of Skip, a great father who loves us and named us well! The first is Shay!

Shay sneers a little, he didn't write that nor did he put that in the performance. Oh well, they are still young and have a lot to learn.

Lulu and Rin: Selena!

Selena swims up, the small ribbon in her hair opening it and making it look like four yellow flower petals.

Selena and Rin: Lulu!

Lulu swims up with two pompoms covering her as she goes over Selena.

Selena and Lulu: Rin!

Rin swims up with a small crown on her head and some bubbles swimming around. The three then join together in a circle.

All: The newest is the youngest in her musical debut! A spry little sister we are presenting her to you! Shay is She's our sister Zuz. . . .

Everyone gasps as the clam opens to reveal itself to be empty. Shay looks over at their father who is enraged. His trident glowing as he shouts "ZUZU!"

 _This is great Zuzu, just great_. Shay thinks as an early intermission starts so the four siblings can go looking for Zuzu to make sure she is still in the palace and not off somewhere exploring. They don't find her making it all the more evident that Zuzu is off exploring some place she shouldn't be.

Shay can't help but feel his usual disappointment in Zuzu. Sure she goes exploring, and misses rehearsals but she rarely-if ever-misses an actual show. She didn't miss the first one Shay wrote and put together, or all of their sister debut's and the day she finally has hers she misses it to go off exploring. For a while Shay assumed Zuzu started exploring because she was not going to be Queen one day as Shay, the eldest, would take over for their father. That theory was quickly disproved when he saw her get all spacey as she talked about humans and what they were like.

Shay and their father told her that humans were the worst and that if she were to be seen by one then it could mean her demise. Human's were the reason why their mother, Queen Divina, is no longer with them. Not to mention that they eat fish, their friends! And Zuzu still wants to learn about them? It looks like her rebellion years are going to be the hardest ones out of the five.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Quick poll for you guys, when I do the Barbie-Rapunzel story do you all want Yugo to be Rapunzel or Rin?**

* * *

Out in the far ocean, a young mermaid with a dark red tail and a pink bra swims up to the main mast of a ship. She gasps in surprise as she looks at a sunken ship. "Zuzu, wait up." A small flounder fish named Gong says as he swims up after her. "You know I can't swim that fast."

"Hurry up. There it is, isn't fantastic?" She asks looking at the ship.

"Yeah, it's great. We should go now."

"You aren't getting cold fins now, are you?" She wonders as she grabs him but his tail fin and swims to a hole in the ship.

"No! It's. . . .just. . . .uh. . I got this cough, yeah this cough." Gong fakes a couple of times to prove his point.

"Alright." Zuzu says turning right side up to the hole and turns to face her best friend. "I'm going inside, you can stay here and watch for sharks." As the young princess goes in through the hole, Gong mutters to himself about how she goes and he stays and how it might be a good thing until it sinks that the main thing he will be watching out for is sharks. Sharks are the worst creatures of the entire ocean; eating fellow fish even merpeople as meals. Gong has had many close encounters with sharks and refuses to be anywhere near them.

Especially in the sunken ship graveyard, sharks are known to occupy this place and others like it.

Fearing he might end up as shark food while on look-out Gong tries to go in through the hole after his best friend, only to get stuck. Calling out to Zuzu the young princess swims over and helps him out of it. As they swim around Gong comes across a human skeleton and screams swimming straight into Zuzu and they somersault landing against something, Zuzu looking at him with annoyance.

Looking up, Zuzu sees a giant hole in the former floor and swims up. Zuzu's breath catches when she sees an item that has is small and has four tiny prongs. "I wonder what this is." Zuzu examines the item, her head trying to figure out what it could be and what humans could use it for.

"Zuzu." Gong swims towards her. "We should go, before any sharks show up."

"Will you calm down, sharks aren't going to show up."

Gong turns around and feels himself freeze as he sees a huge black shark with beading red eyes looking at him and Zuzu as if they are his next meal. "Zuz. . . .Zuz. . . ."

"What is it?" Zuzu turns around and sees the shark, Quickly grabbing her bag, the mysterious item, and Gong she swims away from the shark as she and Gong lead it away from the ship back outside where they swim through and anchor and the shark gets stuck.

"You big bully!" Gong exclaims as he makes silly face at it. The shark then open and closes it's mouth, Gong swimming away after Zuzu as they go to the surface.

* * *

Up on the surface, a seagull known as Sylvio is on a rock that is his home. He's minding his own business when he hears a familiar voice calling out his name. Taking out a telescope Sylvio looks through it and sees a young mermaid with pink hair in pigtails and fair skin. The telescope making her appear far away.

"Wow, mermaid off the port bow! Zuzu, how you doing kid?"

Zuzu rolls her eyes and shakes her head fondly as Sylvio puts down the telescope and comments on her swim. "Sylvio, look at what we found!" Zuzu dumps out the contents and the first thing he picks up is the four pronged item and keeps saying how interesting it is. "What? What is it?"

Ever since Zuzu has taken an interest in humans and their way of life and coming to the surface, Sylvio has been her friend and guide to it. "This is a dinglehopper, humans use it to brush their hair and give them new styles." To show what he means, Sylvio takes the dinglehopper to the top of his head and twirls it with his hair going in every direction when he removes.

"A dinglehopper." Zuzu breathes, happy to know what the mysterious item is.

"Oh! Now this is an item I haven't seen in years this is wonderful! It's a snarkflap. A snarkflap goes back to prehistoric times when humans would sit around and watch each other all day, it got very boring. They invented this snarkflap to make music."

As soon as Sylvio tries to play it, the concert that her brother and sisters were putting on for their father comes to her mind. "Music." She groans. "Oh no, the concert!"

"That was today?" Gong says.

"It's stuck!" Sylvio says still holding the item. Zuzu then takes the item, puts it in her bag and starts heading home, not before waving goodbye to Sylvio and thanking him for all of his information.

As she swims home, Zuzu is unaware of two eels watching her, each one has one eye glowing, reporting her every move to the Sea Witch, Henrietta.

"Yes, hurry home Princess." Henrietta states as she watches the young princess swim. "Wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration now would you?" The octopus leaves her seashell clove and watches over her cauldron, picking up a piece of shrimp and eating it she continues. "Why we had fantastic feasts when I lived in the palace! Now look at me, wasting away and practically starving while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate! Well, I give them something to celebrate soon enough! Zarc, Aster!"

The two must hit their heads on the rock they are hiding under because Zuzu's movement is out of focus for a moment.

"I want you to keep an eye on this pretty little daughter of his, she may be the key to Skip's undoing."

* * *

When Zuzu arrives home the small seahorse, Sora, that introduced her father during the celebration told her where to find her father. . . . and brother. The throne room. Going there, her father is sitting on his throne while Shay is by his side.

"Nice to see that you're home." Shay remarks, no emotion evident in his voice.

"Shay, Da. . . ."

"I don't know what we are going to do with you, young lady." Skip finally says. "Because of your actions the celebration was-"

"Completely ruined! This performance was to be the most prominent one of my career! And thanks to you it was destroyed, making me the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Shay intervens.

"I'm sorry I just forgot. We went to this graveyard and. . . ."

"Don't tell me you were around those sunken ships again." Skip groans.

"I'm telling you I wanted to be here, I-"

"Enough excuses!" Shay booms.

"It wasn't her fault!" Gong states coming between the two siblings. "There was this shark and it tried to but it couldn't! And then we were safe, then this seagull came and it was 'this is this' and 'that is that'."

"Seagull. . . " Skip trails off putting the pieces together. "You went to the surface, didn't you? Didn't you?"

"Nothing. . . happened."

Skip clamps his hand over his eyes. "Zuzu, how many times do we have to go through this? You could have been captured by one of those barbarians, by one of those humans!"

"Daddy they aren't barbarians!"

"They are, do you think I want to see my youngest daughter, any of children, snagged by some fish-eater's hook?"

"I'm eighteen, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Enough! As long as you live under my ocean you will obey my rules, and I am to never hear of you going to the surface again! Do I make myself clear?"

Zuzu can feel the sting of tears in her eyes, swimming away she covers her face so her brother, father, and best friend don't see.

When Zuzu is out of sight Skip slumps back against his throne.

"Teenagers, you give them an inch and they swim all over you."

"Do you think I was too hard on her?" He asks his eldest.

"Of course not. Why, if I had a child like Zuzu I wouldn't let her with any of this swimming to the surface nonsense, I would keep her under tight control."

"You're right Shay, Zuzu needs constant supervision, someone to watch over her,"

"Of course I am."

"And you are just the person to do it!"

"Me?"

"Yes. Not only are you her eldest sibling, but you can shape-shift as well. Your shape-shifting abilities will come in handy if you choose to not have her see you; but as her brother you can inform her of your rebellious years, as well as your other sister's."

Shay doesn't remember rebelling much, but their sisters did. Selena and Rin found two new commoners that moved to the kingdom and befriended them immediately without knowing anything about them, where they were from, or if they planned to cause harm to Atlantia. They didn't, thank goodness. Lulu, on the other hand, was disappearing. She was meeting up with Yuto, a childhood friend of her and Shay. They had gotten together and kept it a secret as they didn't want the entire kingdom to know in fear of their father might do.

Despite it all, when Skip and Shay did find out they were happy. Shay wasn't too happy that his sister and best friend kept it a secret from him in the long run, but he was for them nonetheless.

Sighing Shay bows and tells his father "yes" before swimming off to another room in the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Shay is swimming down a corridor muttering how he should be focusing on performances for his sisters and preparing to be kings, not tagging along after some head-strong teenager. Shay is the eldest at twenty-three, Selena and Lulu at twenty-one, Rin at twenty, and finally Zuzu at eighteen. Spotting Zuzu and Gong out of the window, Shay wonders what she is up to and quickly transforms into a crab and follows after her. He doesn't need her to know that their father wants him watching over her.

He follows her to a small cave that is blocked that she pushes aside that he is able to get inside before it closes. That is until some of his legs get caught, he struggles a little bit before he is able to get free and hides away. As he looks around, Shay gasps as he sees that this cave is covered with many things that humans use.

Zuzu looks at the dinglehopper in one hand as she lays across one of the shelves of the cave. "Zuzu, are you okay?" Gong wonders looking at his best friend and knowing how hurt she is by her brother and father's words.

"I just don't see things the way they do. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things, could be bad." Zuzu takes a breath before she sings.

Zuzu: Look at this stuff isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think that my collection is complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl

The girl who has everything?

Look at this trove

Treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Lookin' around here you'd think

(Sure) she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty

I've got whozits and whatzits galore

You want thingamabobs?

I got twenty.

Shay sees his bring out a box that has multiple things have handles and go to a sharp end. From his early studies, Shay recalls them as something that humans use to open bottles.

But who cares?

No big deal

I want more

I want to be where the people are

I want to see

want to see 'em dancin'

Walkin' around on those

(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet

Gong laughs as Zuzu takes his tail and starts pulling the right and left back-and-forth to demonstrate the walking humans do on land.

Flippin' your fins you don't get too far

Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'

Strollin' along down a

(What's that word again?) street

Up where they walk

Up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wanderin' free

Wish I could be

Part of that world

What would I give

If I could live

Outta these waters?

What would I pay

To spend a day

Warm on the sand?

Betcha on land

They understand

Bet they don't reprimand their daughters

Bright young women

Sick o' swimmin'

Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions

And get some answers

What's a fire and why does it

(What's the word?) burn?

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love

Love to explore that shore above?

Zuzu swims to the very top of the cavern sticking her hand out through the hole, as if to indicate that she longs to be somewhere she can not. She then swims back down, laying on a rock that is laying in the sand on the floor of the cavern.

Out of the sea

Wish I could be

Part of that world

Shay, who got himself trapped in a jar falls down, breaking it and catching his sister's attention. "Shay." She gasps.

"Zuzu," her brother says, trying to get a long tangle of beads from the shelf he is on. "What is-what are you-what is all of this?"

"Oh," Zuzu's hands go to her lighter pink side-tails and starts twirling the left one. "This. . . is. . . . er . . . my collection." She shrugs.

"Oh, I see, your collection. If Father knew about this-!"

"You aren't going to tell him, are you?" Gong wonders, panic evident in his voice.

"Please Shay, he won't understand."

"Come on Zuzu," Shay transforms back to normal; gently grabbing his sister's hand and leads her out of the cavern. "Let's get you home and something warm to drink, then maybe-"

As they leave, a large noise from above can be heard. Zuzu looks up and starts swimming wondering out loud what it might be. Gong and Shay follow after her, popping out of the water just seconds after Zuzu. A ship is in the water, lights coming from it and so are large things that are going into the sky and exploding with color.

"Zuzu, what. . . ." Shay sees his sister start to giggle as she goes towards the ship, Gong right behind her. "Zuzu come back!" Shay goes after her and Gong.

The pinknette goes to the outside of the ship, her hands going to a small window; hiding so she doesn't get noticed before slightly turning her head and getting a lick by a hairy four-legged creature that eyes are peculiar. One is blue and brown, the other green and blue. "Odd Eyes!" A voice calls out. Odd Eyes leaves and goes straight towards a human that has red and green hair, fair skin, red eyes wearing orange, green attire with red, orange, and black things on his feet, with something white that has red and gold on it over his shoulders.

Zuzu can feel her heart skip a beat as she looks at him. "Whatcha doin' boy? Whatcha doin'?" The human asks as the creature jumps on him and he plays with the dog, settling him down. The human then takes out a different version of a snarkflap and starts playing it.

"Zuzu, what are doing?" Sylvio wonders as he flies over the vessel and sees the mermaid.

"Sylvio," Zuzu grabs him by his beak to quiet him. "Be quiet, they'll hear you."

"Oh, I gotcha. We're on a mission-we're out to discover!"

"Shh. I have never seen a human this close before, isn't he human handsome?"

"I don't know, he looks kind of hairy and slobbery to me."

"Not him, the one playing the snarkflap." She says dreamily as the music starts to die down and another human appears, he's taller and more slim with white hair, fair skin, a red scarf, long sleeve dark top, white bottoms, and white feet covers.

"Silence, silence. Yuya, it is my honor to bestow this gift to you. I had it created it in your likeness."

"Oh Declan, you shouldn't have!" Yuya lightly punches his friend and adviser on the arm.

"I know." Declan then pulls the veil back and reveals a statute of Yuya in attire that has puffy sleeves, him standing on a rock heroically with a sword at his side. It has a huge Y in circled in the center of the rock.

"Gee, Declan, you really shouldn't have." Yuya rubs the back of his neck as Odd Eyes growls at it.

"I know I do have my moments, though I hope I don't have to express my disappointment that I hoped that it would be a wedding present."

"Come on, Declan don't start. You're not still sore that I chose not to marry Princess Aura of Glowerhaven, are you?"

"Oh, Yuya." Declan sighs. "It's not just me alone, the entire kingdom wants to see you properly settled down with the right girl."

"I know she's out there Declan, and believe me when I see her, it will hit me. BAM, like lightning."

Just as he says that the clear sky is overcome with storm clouds and some of the crew members are shouting trying to get the ship to steady in the whirling waters. Zuzu jumps back into the waters, swimming before stopping and watching with horror as the ship rocks back and forth, lightning strikes a few of the men are sent overboard but are unharmed as they grab on to pieces of wood. The others who are still on board are going over.

On the ship, Yuya is making sure his friends and crew are safely overboard then he hears a familiar yelp of his sheepdog, Odd Eyes. Yuya halts as he turns and sees his dog struggling to get off the ship. Yuya hurries over to him and picks him up, throwing him overboard towards Declan, then a blast of lightning hits the ship again. The ship is destroyed and Yuya is sent underwater.

Zuzu, with the realization that he might die, dives under the waves and starts swimming towards the drowning prince.


	4. Chapter 4

As Yuya keeps falling into the ocean, Zuzu starts swimming towards him as fast as she can. Reaching him, Zuzu wraps her arms around him as she swims him to the shore. Coming out of the water Zuzu takes him to the sand, also going on top of it as she lays him down. "Is he alright?"

"It's hard to say." Sylvio states as he lifts the prince's foot for any sound of life. "I can't make out a heartbeat."

Zuzu is disheartened until she notices something out of the corner of her eye. "No, look he's breathing!" Gently grabbing the side of his face Zuzu sings.

Zuzu: What would I give

To live where you are?

What would I pay

To stay here beside you?

What would I do to see you

Smiling at me?

At this, Yuya opens his eyes and sees the most beautiful girl, but he can't make her out. The only thing he can identify her by is her beautiful voice. He lifts his hand to touch the one she has on his cheek and he can feel something like sparks shooting up his arm.

Where would we walk?

Where would we run?

If we could stay all day in the sun?

Just you and me

And I could be

Part of your world

Hearing a dog's bark Zuzu rushes back into the ocean, not wanting to be seen by any of the other humans. Not until she gets to know Yuya better.

"Yuya!" Declan shouts as he gets closer to the sands of the beach. The prince groans as Declan and Odd Eyes approach; Odd Eyes immediately running towards Yuya and licking him. "Yuya, there you are. Are you alright?"

The prince stands, a far off look on in his face. "A girl rescued me from drowning. She had. . . the most beautiful voice."

"Oh Yuya, I think you've swallowed too much salt water. There are no girls living in the water." Declan reasons as he puts one of Yuya's arm around his shoulders as he walks the injured prince back to the palace.

Watching from afar as Yuya is taken to safety, Zuzu is laying on a rock.

Zuzu: I don't know when

I don't know how

A wave brings Shay to his sister. He's back to normal, changing back from a crab when the hurricane started. He turns and sees his sister singing as the human prince walks away. Shay's jaw drops, Sylvio flying over and pushing it closed.

Zuzu: But I know something's starting right now

Watch and you'll see

Someday I'll be

Part of your world

Zuzu pushes herself up on the rock as a huge waves rises above her laying back down when Yuya is farther out of sight.

Farther away Zarc and Aster watch the princess as they report back Henrietta, who is laughing back in her lair as she watches the scene unfold before. "I can't believe this! The child is in love with a human, and not just any human-a prince! Her daddy will love that." Swimming out of her bed, and looks over her garden of writhing polyps, merfolk that couldn't hold up their end of their deal. "King Skip's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my darling collection."

The Sea Witch knows that Skip loves all of his children and will do anything to protect them and if he were to find out about his daughter's crush on the human, oh, he will go ballistic! He will try to keep her from ever leaving the palace again and Henrietta knows that Zuzu will try her hardest to sneak out and when she does, Henrietta will be there to offer her a deal to be with that human only for Zuzu to fail. Zuzu becoming a part of collection and her father relinquishing his crown and trident to her to save his daughter.

When that happens, his other children will be the first people she turns into polyps, slaves, or just wipes out completely.

* * *

Back in his home, in his warm bed, Yuya can't help but think about the young woman that saved him. He knows she's real, he knows that she wasn't some hallucination from his drowning and ingesting salt water. As he concentrates on what she looks like he can see two high pigtails and some of the warmest blue eyes he has seen, but the most note able is the song she was singing.

He can't get the tune out of his head. Taking his flute, Yuya starts playing the tune. He knows that he will find her again, that they will meet and when they do, Yuya knows that he will have found the person whom he is meant to be with and give the kingdom their future queen. He just has to go on a journey to find her, and when he does then maybe Declan will believe him and will loosen up and become more open-minded.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been several weeks since Zuzu saved Prince Yuya from drowning. Shay has kept her even under a tighter control than he has been, but he has followed her to the surface many times during these weeks. He has kept her from him as he searches for the woman who saved and plays the tune heard her sing. Human's don't need to know that mermaids exist, and if the human found out that it was a mermaid that saved him who knows how he will react.

This particular morning, Shay is waiting in the part of his sisters room where they have their vanities, a curtain of seaweed blocking their beds from it. "Zuzu, dear, come out." Rin says as she swims near the seaweed. "You've been in there all morning."

Zuzu comes out of their room with her eyes closed humming to herself; Shay rolls his eyes as his sister sisters at her vanity, picks a flower and places it in her hair, she then picks another and smells it.

"Good morning girls, Shay." King Skip greets his children entering their vanity room.

"Morning dad!" His others children greet, Zuzu to lost in her own world to notice her father and siblings.

"Oh, sorry daddy." Zuzu giggles as she places the flower in her hand in her father's hair and swims off, Shay going off after her. Though their father knows why Shay is suddenly spending a lot of time with Zuzu recently, the other girls don't. They can only hope that Shay is the one keeping her from her dangerous adventures and that she doesn't get him thinking about going to the surface and interacting with humans.

"Man, what has gotten into her lately?" Rin wonders as she, Selena, and Lulu gather around their father.

"She's got it bad." Selena replies.

"What? What does she got?" Skip asks his daughters.

"Isn't obvious daddy? Zuzu's in love." Lulu answers as she laces her hands together and place them of the side of her head, her voice dreamy.

"Zuzu. . . . in love?" Could it be? Someone in the kingdom has caught his youngest's attention and affections?

* * *

Laying across a rock, Zuzu is plucking the flowers from the sand murmuring as she picks the petals about whether or not if the human prince loves her in return. Shay is not that far and is swimming in circles, worried about keeping this secret and wondering how long it will until their father finds out.

"He loves me!" Zuzu exclaims happily. "I may have seen him, but I need to speak with him. Maybe I can go up to his castle, get Sylvio to bring him outside and then Gong can splash around to get his attention-"

"Zuzu! Down here is your home!" Shay growls. "Listen."

Shay: The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Fish: Guess who's gon' be on the plate?

Shay: Oh no!

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook

At this point Shay has turned into a crab as soon as the creature throws the hook back at him, only for Shay to dodge it.

Shay: We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea (Under the sea)  
Under the sea (Under the sea)

Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally (Naturally)  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea

The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
(Yeah)  
The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow

Yeah, under the sea (Under the sea)  
Under the sea (Under the sea)  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me (It's music to me)  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
Know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter

With all of the sea creatures coming together for the big finally, Shay turns back, unfortunately his back is to his sister and Gong swims in unnoticed. "Hey, Zuzu, come with me. I need to show you something." The flounder states. Without saying a word, Zuzu follows her best friend away from her brother's performance.

Shay: Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea

Shay slumps as he notices that his sister is gone. "Someone has got to nail that girl's fins to the floor." Shay mutters, his lips forming a tight line as his nails dig into his biceps.

"SHAY!" A tiny voice shouts approaching the prince. "Shay," It's Sora, the royal herald. "Shay, King Skip wishes to see you right away. Something about Zuzu. . . . being in love."

 _He knows!_ Shay thinks worriedly as he goes back to his home. His heart beating in his chest as many thoughts run through his mind about what his will do now that he knows that Zuzu is infatuated with a human.

* * *

"Who could the lucky merman be?" Skip wonders as he looks at the flower that Zuzu placed in his hair earlier, rubbing the stem between his fingers. Entering the throne room, Shay clears his throat to make his presences known. "Come closer, my son." He tells his eldest when Shay stops at the end of the throne and bows.

"Yes, father?"

"Shay, I know you've been keeping something from me."

"Keeping. . . . something. . . . from you?"

"About Zuzu,"

"Zuzu," Shay echoes.

"Being in love."

Shay doesn't know if it's worry for having kept this secret from their father and wanting to protect his little sister, or the fear of the wrath his father is about to invoke but he lets it slip. Lets it slip that he warned Zuzu to stay away from humans as they are bad and dangerous. This appears to not be the answer that his father is expecting because his mood of happiness has turned into one of anger in just a second asking about humans.

"Who said anything about humans?" Shay tries to shake it off. If he had known that his father meant a merman, than he could have covered for Zuzu a whole lot easier. Maybe even fabricating a story that they met by exploring one of those sunken human ships.

Skip grabs his son's arm and leads him away.


	6. Chapter 6

Following her best friend, Zuzu can only guess to what he wants to show her. Her curiosity takes over as she sees that he is leading her back to her grotto full of human items. "Gong, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, it's a surprise." He stops a little from the entryway to allow Zuzu to see the surprise. In the center of the grotto is huge statue that looks like Yuya, from his hair, to his eyes, to his kind features.

"Gong, you're the best!" She hugs the flounder before going over to the statue. "It even has his eyes! Why, Yuya, run away with you? This is all so. . . . .all so sudden." She giggles and twirls around before stopping, facing the entryway, Zuzu sees a familiar figure, trident, and crown. "Daddy!"

Skip grips the handle of his trident. "I consider myself a reasonable merman, but what is this I hear of you, saving a human from drowning?"

"He would have died!"

"One less human to worry about! How many do I have to tell you how dangerous they are? How they eat-"

"Daddy I love him!"

The air in the cavern thickness. Shay and Gong can feel their own hearts slow in their chests, while Zuzu can feel her heart about to pound itself to death, and Skip can feel his heart stop. "No. . . . it cannot be! His a human, you're a mermaid!"

Zuzu, who is floating near the statue and is refusing to look at her father. "I don't care."

"Help me, Zuzu, I am going to get through to you; and if this is the way, so be it." Skip's tridents glows so immensely that Zuzu, Gong, and Shay can only look at it. Zuzu only has a moment before her father starts destroying everything. Zuzu tries to get her father to stop, but to no avail. The final thing he goes for is the statue of Yuya. The only thing left is the stone face of the prince that falls into her hands.

Skip turns to leave, looking back at his crying daughter. Looking at her, he wonders if he has done the right thing; as a father he doesn't think so, but as a King, he knows he has. It's his duty to protect his people, to protect his children, and that means trying to get Zuzu out of her little phase of exploring the surface and trying to end her infatuation with this human.

As he leaves, Zuzu goes to the rock and throws the face away, crying at the destruction. When their father is gone, Shay turns to his sister. "Z, I-" Shay tries the nickname he used to call Zuzu when they were younger. When they were younger, Shay felt really close to all of his siblings, then his studies started and he just felt as though he didn't have enough time to spend any quality time with them. Now, despite their father having wanted him to watch over Zuzu and stop her rebelliousness, he has never felt closer to her.

"Just go." Zuzu sobs, Shay and Gong look at each other before leaving her.

Once they are gone, Zarc and Aster enter the cavern. "Poor child, poor sweet child." They say in unison. Zuzu looks up at them, wiping her tears away.

"Who-who are you?"

"Why, we work for someone of great power." States Zarc.

"Someone who can make all of your dreams come true." Adds Aster.

"Just imagine, you and your prince, together. Forever." The eels intertwine their bodies as they flutter their eyes.

"Henrietta has great-"

"The Sea Witch?" Zuzu interrupts them no. She's heard about Henrietta before, how she tricks people into doing her evil deeds for her. "No. No! Just go away! Leave me alone!"

"Suit yourself." Zarc then takes his tail and flicks the face towards the princess. Zuzu looks at it, considering her options. If she goes to Henrietta, notwithstanding her reputation, Zuzu has the chance of seeing Yuya again. If she doesn't, then her father is right. They won't be able to be together as an actual couple as she will have to remain in the water as he has to remain on land. On land where he will have to find another, while Zuzu stays down below never really committing herself to another person.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

* * *

Outside Shay and Gong are waiting for Zuzu; Gong feeling bad for his best friend about what happened and Shay muttering how he didn't mean to tell his and Zuzu's father about her saving the human prince and developing a crush on him. A large shadow passes over them, looking up they see Zuzu leaving with a couple of eels.

"Zuzu, where are you going?" Shay inquires, gently grabbing her by her wrist.

"I'm going to see Henrietta."

Shay feels an icy chill take him over at his sisters revelation. "Zuzu, you can't! She's a demon! A monster!"

"Why don't you go tell dad that? You're good at that!" Zuzu yanks her hand back and continues her way with Zarc and Aster. Shay is speechless for a moment before he tells Gong to follow him as they follow Zuzu to the lair of Henrietta. It's a large dead fish that's black and has some holes in it for some of the smoke that her magic causes to leave so it's not that stuffy.

AS they five enter, Zarc and Aster go to the front of the prince, princess, and Gong. "This way." They say as they see the hesitance in their eyes.

"Yes, come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurkin' always, it's rude." Henrietta leaves her conch shell room. "One that might question your upbringing." Going to her vanity, Henrietta applies some lipstick as she continues. "Now then, you're here because you have a thing for this human, this prince fellow? Not that I blame you he is quite a catch isn't he? Well, angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple: become a human yourself."

"Can you do that?"

"My poor sweet child, that's what I do. I live to help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor souls that have no one else to turn to."

Henrietta: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch (True? Yes.)

And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't laugh,  
I use it on behalf  
of the miserable, lonely and depressed (pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them? Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying "Spells, Ursula, please!"  
And I help them? Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
to those poor unfortunate souls

"Now, here's the deal," Henrietta takes a piece of seaweed and wraps it around Zuzu as she leads the princess to her cauldron. "I can turn you into a human for three days. Got that, three days. Now listen, before the sun sets on the third day you've got to get dear old princey to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day you get to remain human-permanently. But if he doesn't, then you turn back into a mermaid, and you belong to me."

"NO ZUZU!" Shay exclaims, not wanting his sister to belong to this witch. He or Gong don't get to say anything else as Zarc and Aster come over and wrap themselves around the prince and Gong.

Zuzu looks at them, as a thought pops into her head. "I turn into a human, I won't ever get to see my father or my sister's again."

"That's right," Henrietta feigns concern. "But you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Oh, and we haven't even discussed your payment."

"I don't have any-"

The Sea Witch places a tentacle over the princess's mouth to stop her from rambling. "What I want from you isn't a trident, it's a token that you won't even miss. What I want from you, is your voice."

"My voice?"

"You got it sweetheart. No more talking, singing, zip."

"But without my voice how can I-"

"You've still got your looks, your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language!"

Henrietta: The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore!  
Yes, on land it's much preferred  
for ladies not to say a word  
And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?

Henrietta goes to her shelf of magical ingredients and starts pulling everything she needs from the shelf and puts them into her cauldron to start the potion to turn Zuzu into a human.

Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can!  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
on a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man!

Come on, you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead! Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much. Just your voice!

You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true

If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet, you've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll

Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll!

THIS POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL!

Henrietta shows her the contract and Zuzu, feeling like she has no other option, signs. The witch then tells her to sing and Zuzu does, a golden light forming and coming out of her. Zuzu grabs her neck as she sees her voice leave her and go into Henrietta's shell necklace. The smoke of the potion grabs a hold of Zuzu and takes away her red tail fin and transforms it into two human legs.

Once it's done, Shay and Gong go over to her and help her to the surface. If either of them know anything about humans, one is that they can't survive underwater long without air. As they break through to the surface, Zuzu sits in the ocean, looking at her legs, feet, toes, everything that she wants to have. Singing as they fly in the sky is none other than Sylvio.

"Zuzu! Great to see you kid. Something is different about you. Got new shells?" Zuzu shakes her head as her two hair holders come out, Shay catches them before they fall into the water. He and the rest of his sisters came together and got them for Zuzu when she was a little guppy, she has worn them ever since. "No? OH! I got it! It's your hairdo right? You've been using the dinglehopper right?"

Zuzu shakes her head once again as she moves one of her new legs up and down, her face full of excitement; the downside is without her voice she can't tell Sylvio the news. Shay, on the other hand, it getting irritated with the seagull who is muttering how if he sits long enough he'll figure it out. Shay can already tell that he won't and that it might take _him_ three days to figure out what's new with Zuzu.

"She's got legs! She traded her voice to the Sea Witch and got legs! Geez."

"I knew that." Sylvio states.

"Zuzu has to get the prince to fall in love with her and he's got to. . . . . got to kiss her." Gong supplies.

"And she's only got three days! Look at her with legs! With human legs! Do you know what dad will say? I will tell you what dad will say: 'He's going to kill his eldest and only son.' That's what dad will say! I should just swim home and tell him-" Zuzu quickly grabs her brother by his wrist and looks him the eyes, silently pleading. "And don't you start with my young lady! Maybe there's still time to get the witch to give you back your voice and you can go home with all of the normal fish and be. . . .. and be miserable for the rest of your life. Alright, I'll help you find the prince."

Shay caves seeing the sad look in her eyes. At his revelation that he'll help her with finding Yuya, Zuzu kisses her brother on his cheek in glee as he mutters that he's turning into a soft-hearted person. Shay and Gong then help Zuzu to the sand of the surface dwellers-Shay turning into a crab so he doesn't get caught a merman by any humans-as Sylvio looks at some white fabric and rope from a damaged ship.

Thank goodness that he did, because no sooner did they hear a dog's bark. Shay and Sylvio get to work wrapping the items around Zuzu before she fully leaves the water. Once she's fully dressed, she stumbles onto the sand and sits on a rock, hoping that the person who owns the dog is Yuya.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been several weeks since Yuya was saved by that mysterious girl. He has gone to the beach countless times to clear his head and see if can find any clues to whom she may be. Declan has told him countless times that he only imagined her and that if she was real, it's most likely that she just may be someone from town. Yuya doesn't believe that. He knows deep in his heart that she is real and that the ocean has something to do with her, but what?

Grabbing his flute from his beside table Yuya starts playing to the melody of the song that she was singing. As he is about to start, his sheep dog, Odd-Eyes, comes in to his room and starts barking in glee, jumping up on Yuya. "Hey boy, want to go to the beach?"

At this point Yuya knows that it is kind of useless and he is starting to lose hope in finding a trace at the beach for her. Maybe if he can't find anything soon he'll go into town and try a way to find her there. Maybe he'll look in some neighboring kingdoms. "Come on boy." Yuya pets Odd-Eye's head as they head down to the beach. Feeling the familiar sand beneath his feet, Yuya loosens his tight grip on his flute before bringing it to his lips and starts with the tune.

 _What would I give to live where you are?_  
 _What would I pay to stay here beside you?_  
 _What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

 _Where would we walk?_  
 _Where would we run?_  
 _If we could stay all day in the sun?_  
 _Just you and me, and I could be part of your world_

As he plays he can almost hear her voice singing along with it. "That voice," Yuya states as the flute hangs from his hand as he looks up at the cliff that resides near the beach. "Why can't I get it out of my head?"

Suddenly, Odd-Eyes starts barking just like the night of Yuya's birthday before he called his sheep dog back to him. Odd-Eyes darts off and Yuya chases after him, curious as to where his loyal dog is going.

* * *

"Sit on the rock." Sylvio instructs the now mute Zuzu. The pinkette just fondly rolls her eyes at her friend. A dog appears in a flash, the same one from Yuya's ship, and comes over to her seemingly happy. Zuzu, not knowing how to tell the dog to go away, does as Sylvio has just suggested and gets on the rock. Hearing footsteps in the distance getting closer and a voice calling out the shaggy dog's name Zuzu can feel her heart speed up, Yuya.

"Odd-Eyes! Boy, where are-" Yuya appears only a few feet from her and the dog jumps up on him, as if trying to get his attention. Yuya, who appears to be used to this, settles the dog by petting him. "Hey, what's gotten into. . . . you." As Odd-Eyes calms down Yuya looks up and looks at her. His words stop as if she is taking his breath away. She sure hope he is. "Oh. Oh, I see." Yuya slowly starts slowly making his way towards her. "Hello, Miss, sorry if this knucklehead frightened you. . . . You seem really familiar, have we met before?"

Zuzu feels as if her heart is about to burst from her chest. He remembers her still from all those weeks ago. Zuzu starts nodding her head rapidly, maybe she and Yuya will be together before the three days are over. Opening her mouth to talk, to sing, to Yuya it dawns on Zuzu what has just happened. She traded her voice to Henrietta for legs. Anything she wants to say she can't. She tells him this by patting the spot where her voice should be and her heart stops seeing Yuya's face fall.

That doesn't seem to stop him from being kind, though. He takes one of her arms and wraps it around his neck and grips her waist with the other as he helps her back to his castle. Back there, Zuzu meets Declan, Yuya's oldest friend and adviser. Declan is surprised and asks if she was a part of a recent ship wreck to which Zuzu nods, after all it's not like she can exactly say she is a mermaid or make up a different excuse that is any better than a ship wreck.

Declan then calls for Saya, a young hand-maid in the palace with glasses, light-purple and lilac hair that wears a long blue shirt under a tan dress that is behind a white apron. Declan informs her of the wreck and that Zuzu will be joining them for dinner.

Saya nods as she takes Zuzu from Yuya's warm embrace and to the bathing room to get her cleaned up for the meal. Zuzu looks over her shoulder, she and Yuya making eye-contact until Declan pulls him away for Yuya to do his duties. Once he is gone, Zuzu looks at the ground to see how Saya is walking to try and mimic it. Seeing part of the sheet move, she sees a red crab. Shay. Smart thinking for her brother to stow away in her make-shift dress so they don't have to come up with a away to explain why a crab is following her and why she is attached to the crab.

Once in the bathing room, that also doubles as a place where they wash their clothes and other maidens work besides Saya. Saya fills a tub with some water and something that makes bubbles appear before helping Zuzu in and then taking her dress, as Zuzu notices the bubbles and starts blowing them she can hear Saya and the others talk.

"Poor dear is the survivor of a ship wreck." Saya explains to them.

"Do you think Yuya will take a liking to her?" One asks.

"Doubtful, Yuya has his mind made up on this mysterious girl." Another replies.

"Still sore he hasn't taken a liking to you?" The first one snarks at the other.

The second one huffs. "I'm just saying, if he's looking for a girl I know plenty of available ones."

"Girls! This is no time to talk about our prince's love life." Saya intervenes, a stern look on her normally sweet and gentle face. "We need to help this young survivor. She's lost her voice because of the wreck and who knows what else she may have lost." The other two look at each other then at her before nodding in agreement and shift the subject to something else.

While the maids get back to washing Zuzu, the two who are in charge of washing and drying the clothes unknowingly move Shay up and down the wash board and the ocean prince grunts at the pain before being moved from that wretched bucket before being put on some ropes that move the clothes around in the hopes of drying them. Shay appears out of a makeshift pocket from his sister's dress and breathes out heavily, trying to get the taste of soap out of his mouth.

What happens next, Shay can't say but he ends up in the kitchen where there is a slim man wearing white pants, a white jacket and a large white hat. Shay hides behind some containers as he observes the chef behead a fish, remove it's bones and move it to a pan as he sings to himself.

Chef: _Les poissons, les poissons_

How I love _les poissons_  
Love to chop  
And to serve little fish

First I cut off their heads  
Then I pull out their bones  
Ah _mais oui, ça c'est toujours délice_

 _Les poissons, les poissons_  
Hee-hee-hee, hon-hon-hon  
With a cleaver I hack them in two

I pull out what's inside  
And I serve it up fried  
God, I love little fishes, don't you?

Here's something for tempting the palate  
Prepared in the classic technique  
First you pound the fish flat with a mallet

Then you slash off their skin  
Give their belly a slice  
Then you rub some salt in  
'Cause that makes it taste nice

As he continues to sing, Shay tries to make his way out of the kitchen only to knock something over and catch the attention of the cook. Looking over, the chef looks and sees Shay and comes over.

Chef:c(Spoken) Zut alors, I have missed one!

 _Sacre bleu!_ What is this?  
How on earth could I miss  
Such a sweet little succulent crab

 _Quel dommage_ , what a loss  
Here we go in the sauce  
Now some flour-I think just a dab

Now I stuff you with bread  
It don't hurt, 'cause you're dead  
And you're certainly lucky you are

Shay spits the food mixture out of his mouth and his shell before he is thrown to a large pot.

Chef: 'Cause it's gonna be hot  
In my big silver pot  
Tootle-loo, _mon poisson, au revoir_!

Shay grabs a hold of the edge of the pot and can feel the hot and boiling water below him. The water takes off the flour the chef put on him, Shay grateful for grabbing the edge. No doubt that if he made it into the pot he would be boiling to death, his form of a crab would not hold and he would be a merman again. A dead merman that would have most likely have these people searching for his home, or they would bury him in the water; maybe someone from home finding his body and reporting back to his father and then his father causing war with the humans while Zuzu. . . . while Zuzu tries to get Yuya to fall in love with her and get her voice back. Knowing Henrietta's reputation she will find a way to get Zuzu to not fulfill her contract and his sister will forever be at the mercy of the Sea Witch.

Flinging himself up from the pot, Shay lands on on a thing made of wood that catches the attention of the cook. He comes over and picks Shay up, Shay pinches his nose with his claw causing the chef to loose his grip on Shay, the prince making a run for it. He hides under something shiny and silver, chuckling to himself as he hears the chef tear apart the kitchen looking for him.

* * *

In the dining room Yuya has an arm against the window as he overlooks the sea while he and Declan talk about the mystery girl who saved him. Again.

"Yuya, I'm asking you as friend here, for the sake of your sanity to end your search for this girl. Even if she is real, she may not even be from town. She could have been from a neighboring kingdom and may no longer be here. Besides, you can't just say you want to marry someone because of how beautiful their singing voice is."

"I know she's out there, I know she's close by, I can feel it. I just have't found her yet."

The door opens and Yuya can feel the air leave him and something in his chest beat faster. Zuzu and Saya enter, Zuzu wearing a light blue long-sleeve no shoulder dress that reaches the floor with a slight poof, and white trimming. Her pink hair down showing that is reaches her mid-back.

"Oh, Yuya," Declan sighs. "Have you ever seen anyone so beautiful?"

"You look. . . . you look wonderful."

"Let's eat. Saya, what did the chef prepare for tonight?" Declan asks the head maid and another childhood friend as Yuya gently grabs a hold of Zuzu's hand and takes her to the table.

"Dipper made his specialty: stuffed crab." Saya replies before hearing something clanking against the floor from the kitchen and excusing herself to go and check in on Dipper. Opening the door, Saya sees the the entire kitchen in disarray. Her brother looking for something and telling it to come out and "fight like a man."

"Dipper, what are you doing?" She asks.

Dipper looks up at her, his eyes widening in surprise. He mumbles trying to explain himself before finally saying, "I am sorry sister." Saya just shakes her head and grabs the tray that had Declan's, Yuya's, and their guest's dinner while shutting the door. Sometimes Saya can't believe her brother's antics.

Back in the dining room, despite her not being able to speak Yuya can't take his eyes off the mysterious girl. He can feel deep in his soul that she is a one-of-a-kind and that they are meant to have a deep connection. Just what will the connection be?

Saya comes in and drops off the dinner before leaving, going back to talk to her brother. Declan, on the other hand, is trying to talk to a now starry-eyed Yuya.

"Yuya?" The prince turns and asks his friend to repeat his thoughts. "I was thinking, that since our guest is not from around here, you may like to take her on a tour around the village tomorrow. Not only does it give her the chance to see something new, but you both will be able to go out and have some fun and fresh air instead of being stuck here all day."

As they talk Zuzu takes in the surroundings of the large room before seeing the lid to Declan's meal platter open and seeing her brother look around to see if it's safe to leave. Quickly opening hers, Zuzu ushers with her hand for her brother to hurry and move to hers. Her brother moves quickly to her plate as she quickly closes her lid, as Yuya turns and asks her. "What do you say? Would you like a tour of the town tomorrow?"

Zuzu nods as Declan lifts his lid and puts his dinglehopper to it to hit only the spinach. Declan takes out his snarkflap and puts it to his lips, allowing the smoke to come out. Zuzu, seeing this, gestures that she would like to try it. Declan graciously gives it to her. Zuzu puts it to her lips and huffs into it, causing black powder to come out and cover Declan's face.

All though he knows it's rude, Yuya can't help but laugh. Declan and Saya, who as just come back from having a stern talk with her brother, aren't all that worried about it as they look at Yuya in surprise. "Yuya, I haven't heard you laugh like that in ages." Saya comments seeing the laugh and huge smile on her friend. The green-and-red-hair young man looks down, his face feeling a bit warm. He knows it's true. He hasn't given a genuine smile or laugh in a long while. In fact, Yuya can't pinpoint when he stopped having a real life or smile, but something tells him that he is about to start smiling and laughing for real, real soon.

After dinner, Zuzu places her brother in a pocket in her dress so he doesn't get seen. Yuya walks her to the guest room that they have prepared and he stutteringly gives her a goodnight as she opens the door to her room and goes inside, Yuya then walks back to his room, where he goes out on to the balcony and plays with Odd-Eyes for a little while, unaware that Zuzu-now in a pink night gown-is watching him.

Feeling herself get tired, Zuzu goes over to the bed and sit down. Trying to adjust to the the softness of the large rectangular thing that the bed is made of. Her brother, still in crab form, goes on how she should act tomorrow. "You should bat your eyes, pucker your lips." Shay starts before seeing his sister sleeping. Putting out the flame of the candle, Shay brushes away her bangs before settling on the nightstand. "You are hopeless sis. Completely hopeless."


	8. Chapter 8

Down in the depth of the ocean, Skip is sitting on his throne while he sends many of his guards and Sora to search for his two missing children. "Your Highness." Seeing Sora bow Skip gestures for him to continue. "I'm afraid we have found no trace of Shay or Zuzu."

Skip can feel his heart break. He already lost his wife, Ray, now he has lost two of his children. No. He can't think like that. "Well. . . . Keep searching, leave no shell unturned. No coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until they are safe at home."

"Yes, your majesty." Sora says before swimming off to give the news.

Placing a hand over his eyes Skip wonders if they left because of what he did to Zuzu's collection of human items. Maybe Shay left to try and reason with her, consul her. Or maybe he left because he didn't like seeing the power the trident holds. Maybe it's mix. Either way, he has driven them away because of actions in anger. "What have I done, what have I done?" He mutters to himself as he can feel tears form in his eyes.

* * *

The following morning, Yuya is awaiting for his guest. One thing he is determined to do today is find out her name. That's what she should be called, unless she tells him (gestures is more likely) otherwise. As he waits for her to come down stairs, Declan is helping him go over what he and their guest might do today. "What else will you be doing?"

Yuya shrugs. "Declan, every moment does not need to be planned for every moment of the day. There are some days where you need to see how things are going before deciding what to do next."

Before Declan can say his response, Zuzu comes down stairs wearing a white and light-blue shirt, red shirt, red tie, black socks, and pink shoes. Her pink hair tied in two high ponytails with two big blue spheres. Despite the simpleness of her outfit, Yuya thinks that she looks more beautiful that she did the night before in that gown. Yuya makes a mental note to thank Saya for also bringing Zuzu practical clothes and not just fancy dresses.

"Are-are you ready to go?" Yuya asks her nervously. He wants to know if she knows how to speak with her hands; if so, he just might have Declan and Saya teach him so he can actually communicate with her and get to know her more without having to guess what she means.

Zuzu nods and Yuya gently takes her hand and leads her outside where there is a carriage waiting. The green-and-red hair young man helps her in before going to the other side and grabbing a hold of the reigns and starts towards town. As they go over a bridge Gong is jumping out of the water while Shay hides behind Zuzu and Yuya. Zuzu turns upside down, seeing what the underside looks like as Yuya looks at her with curiosity.

"Has he kissed her yet?" Gong asks Shay.

"Not yet." Shay informs him as they leave the bridge and go into town.

Soaring through the skies, Sylvio spots Gong in the water. "Hey, Gong! Any kissing?"

"No, not yet." Gong replies sadly.

Sylvio hums. "Well, they better get cracking." Before flying away.

Inside the town Zuzu can't help but feel amazed by everything she's seeing. People are in little shops, have baskets with food, and one thing that really catches her attention is a small crowd of children around a wooden box where there are two very small people putting on a show, the one on the left is hitting the one the right with a bat. Going over Zuzu takes the small blue person out, hoping that he will tell her of his ways, instead a hand feels on the wood as if looking for the person.

Watching from a distance Yuya can't help but smile and feel something in his chest burst with joy as she explores the town. He also wonders if she has barely left her home, maybe only interacting with a few select people and maybe that's why she is interested in everything and most things that are common to people she has no idea about. Or maybe some of the things she's seeing are not in her home and have only been a myth. Or maybe both.

Hearing music, Yuya makes his way to her and offers her his hand in a dance. She gratefully accepts and they dance to the music, something beating in the prince's chest as he sees her smile. Her smile being so contagious that Yuya feels himself smiling bigger than he was earlier. After they are done dancing and eating, they leave and Yuya decides to take her out to a lake.

Riding to it, he offers her the reigns of the horses. Taking them Zuzu mimics what Yuya has been doing, but she must have done it a lot harder as they jerk forward a little. Most of it goes smoothly after that but as they come upon the broken road, literally no bridge, Zuzu can see the worry in Yuya's eyes. Moving the ropes up and down the horses start moving a little faster and jump across the gap, landing just barely missing the edge and going down.

* * *

After finding a boat to use in the lagoon, Yuya rows them out. Many flamingos, frogs, snails, and many other creatures came to see the two. Gong comes in between two flamingos, telling them to move because he can't see anything. Sylvio lands on a branch to observe his friend and her love interest. Muttering to himself, "Nothing is happening. . . . Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. Okay, all right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back." Clearing his throat, Sylvio starts singing.

As he continues on, everyone around him is covering their ears to block out the music. Zuzu wants to, but she doesn't want to hurt her friend's feelings; not that she can really tell him wants wrong. Not until she can get her voice back.

"Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Yuya comments as he continues rowing. Zuzu can't help but agree to a certain extent. Yes, Sylvio needs to stop but he shouldn't die. He just needs to stop singing.

"Jees, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Shay mumbles to himself as he leaves the lily pad he is on and goes down to the water where Sylvio's singing is tuned out. Cutting a piece of grass. "You want something done, you've got to do it yourself!" Shay channels his inner conductor/performer to actually get some real music going. "First, we have got to create the mood. Percussion! Strings! Winds! Words."

Shay: There you see her

Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her

And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl

Hearing a whisper in his ear, Yuya asks Zuzu if she heard it too. She just gives a small shrugs and shakes her head. The young prince thinks that maybe Declan is right. Maybe he should give up the search for the girl who saved him; he is hearing things that others aren't and he is sure that isn't a good thing.

Shay: Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her

It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad

You're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl

As the fireflies illuminate the lagoon Yuya speaks for the first time in what feels like forever. "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name." He admits, something heavy lifting off his chest. "Heh-maybe I could guess. Is it, err, Sally?" Zuzu jerks her head and sticks her tongue out as her reaction. Yuya chuckles as he continues. "Ok, no. How about Anzu? Alexis?"

Seeing that he is not going to get her name right, Shay leans down on one of the Kills Cattails and whispers, rather harshly, to him: "Zuzu. Her name is Zuzu."

"Zuzu?" Yuya tries it out, a weird feeling washing over him as the name leaves his tongue. "Zuzu?" Seeing her smile and lean towards him, he does the same. "That's actually kinda pretty. All right, Zuzu." He takes her hands in his as they stare into each other's eyes, the boat just coasting in the water.

Shay: Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better

She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss that girl, kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it

How you wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl

Oh, kiss the girl, kiss the girl  
La la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
La la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

La la la la, La la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss that girl!

La la la la, La la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

Kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl!

As Yuya and Zuzu lean in, their eyes closing as their lips are about to meet, the boat tips over throwing them in the water. Flipping the boat right side up, Yuya helps Zuzu out of the water and back into the boat before getting in himself. Not too far Zarc and Aster hit their tails together in congratulation as they transmit the event back to Henrietta.

"Nice work boys!" The Sea Witch tells her pets. Before letting the anger take over. "That was a close one. Too close. The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing her for sunset for sure. Well it's time Henrietta took matters into her own tentacles!" Going to her cabinet, Henrietta grabs what she needs and starts making her a potion that will turn her into a human. "Skip's daughter will be mine-and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Laughing as she grabs her shell neck as the potion transforms her.

Her eyes turn pink and wider, her hair going from a magenta-pink to blonde and her dress is a dark purple with a white bodice, and a pink cape. Her shoes are what humans call flats; they are black and gold designs and some pink coloring inside the designs.

* * *

Lulu is sitting on the railing of the balcony of Yuto's home. Ever since her brother and sister disappeared, her father has been more stressed and Selena and Rin have turned more into soldiers looking for their siblings. Lulu knows that is their way of mourning before the worst is actually confirmed, but Lulu is worried out of her mind. It feels like she has lost her entire family. With Shay and Zuzu gone, it's like her father and sisters are strangers; shells of whom they used to be.

"Are you all right?" Hearing the concerned voice, Lulu turns her head and smiles at Yuto. His tail is dark green with black fins. Many people are normally cautious of him because of his dark tail, but he and Shay used to be in the same class and best friends. Yuto is actually much closer to Lulu in age but is very intelligent that he got to study some things alongside her brother.

"I'm fine." She reassures. Yuto swims over and wraps his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. Yuto knows her well. There are times where Lulu says she is all right, but Yuto knows different. "I hope we find them soon."

"They will be. And when they are back here, everything will go back to normal. Shay will resume preparing to descend to the throne while you and your sisters all find your way in the sea."

"Thanks Yuto." Lulu leans up and kisses his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. Even with Yuto's reassuring words, Lulu can't help but feel that their worst nightmares are about to come true.

* * *

 **AN: That's it for this chapter! By the way (can't remember if I asked this here yet, or not, sorry if I have) but does anyone know when season 3 of Arc-V is coming to the American Hulu and/or Netflix? I need this info for my fic: Switching Places.**

 **Also, I'm thinking of doing a fic of Barbie's The Princess and The Pauper. Here's where I need your help, I have many ideas on who I want to use for what roles and I would like you all to vote who is who!**

 **1.) Lulu-Annalise, Serena-Erika, Yuto-Julian, Yuri-Dominik, Julia-Primenger, Shay-Geneieve, Zuzu-Sarafina, Yuya-Wolfie.**

 **2.) Zuzu-Annalise, Serena-Erika, Yuya-Julian, Yuri Dominik, Henrietta-Primenger, Skip-Geneieve, Lulu-Sarafina, Yuto-Wolfie.**

 **3.) Serena-Annalise, Lulu-Erika, Yuri-Julian, Yuto-Dominik, Zarc-Primenger, Henrietta-Geneieve, Zuzu-Sarafina, Yuya-Wolfie.**

 **4.) Serena-Annalise, Zuzu-Erika, Yuri-Julian, Yuya-Dominik, Gloria-Primenger, Leo-Geneieve, Lulu-Sarafina, Yuto-Wolfie.**

 **I'm leaning heavily to using Lulu as the Princess, but I also want to use Serena and Zuzu for the parts! Please let me know what you think.**

 **'Til next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

When Yuya and Zuzu get back to the castle after their little mishap at the lagoon he takes her back to her room, apologizing for the boat falling over (though he subconsciously knows that it really wasn't he fault, but that of the currents), she wraps the towel she got when they came back around her shoulders. and smiles at him. As they stand in front of her door Yuya can see something in her eyes, as if she is thinking about doing something; she appears to decide against it as she hugs him goodnight before going into her room. Going back to his room Yuya feels something in the pit of his stomach. He isn't sure what it is, but he wishes that Zuzu did more than just hug him good night.

Entering his room Yuya quickly changes his clothes into a dark shirt, shawl, pants and boots. Finding his flute in the drawer of his nightstand, and Odd-Eyes asleep at the foot of the bed, Yuya goes outside and starts playing his flute, the song he has become so enticed with is fading from his head as if it's disappearing, no matter what Yuya does to try to keep it there.

Hearing footstep, the young prince only has a guess of whom it is before the person's voice confirms it. "Yuya," Declan says, "if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." The red-eye young man sees his long-time friend gesturing to Zuzu. The window that leads into her room, Yuya sees her brushing her pink hair with a fork, something he has found vary endearing since he met just yesterday.

As Declan walks back inside, Yuya sighs heavily before throwing his flute in the ocean. The one thing that brought his parents together and one instrument he loved to play more than anything. Now, it is only bringing him pain and grief because Declan is probably right. The mystery girl is probably not even in town, may have actually been a figment of his imagination!

Then Zuzu. Zuzu has shown up and has made Yuya feel more human and grounded in a long while. Even without her voice, she has made him feel things that he doesn't completely understand and he wants to get to know her more. Find out where she's from and why she was on the waters the night of her ship wreck. Feeling determined, Yuya turns around for a brief moment, ready to go to Zuzu's room and ask her on a proper date.

Then he hears it.

The voice he has been looking for.

Rushing to the rail of his balcony, Yuya looks through the fog and sees the silhouette of a young woman walking on the sand. The shell necklace she is wearing is glowing and the next thing Yuya knows he feels something take over him. He climbs down from his balcony (something he has done plenty of times before, and has kept it a secret from Declan who would probably freak out and have the balcony taken out) and stops at the edge of the stone wall.

"You're all right!" The young woman exclaims as she comes to him in a sprint, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Do I. . . . Know you?" Yuya's voice sounds odd, even to his own ears. But the way she has been singing. . . .

"I'm sorry, I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Gloria. I would have talked to you sooner but I had to leave for home with my parents after visiting my cousin. I just came back recently and chose to search for the man whom I saved all those weeks ago. I remember I sang him a song,"

Gloria: What would I give to live where you are?

What would I pay to stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you smiling at me?

Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?

Yuya: Just you and me, and I could be part of your world

As Yuya finishes the song slowly and hesitantly, he still can't help but feel his heart beat pick up. She's here, she's real! The girl he has been looking for, and her name is Gloria!

"I'm Yuya," he introduces himself. "Would you like to come inside so we can get to know one another?" He offers her his hand.

She takes it, and there is something about her hand that is different. He's comparing it to someone else's but he can't think of who at the moment. "I would love to." Together, Yuya takes Gloria to his castle where he bashfully explains that he is the prince and near-ruler of the land. He hasn't been crowned king yet, and won't be until Declan or someone thinks he is ready, not when he is of age. That had been his father's last wish.

* * *

In the morning Sylvio is flying over the town as he hears the people in it gossip. Listening closer when he hears 'The Prince' and 'wedding' the seagull can't help but smirk. "So, Zuzu finally did it. Not only is she getting her voice back, but she is getting married too!" Deciding to go and congratulate her in person, Sylvio goes off to the castle to see his friend.

Finding her room, Sylvio sees that she is still asleep, and lucky for him her window is unlocked. "Congratulations kid, we did it!" Zuzu makes a sound that Sylvio is sure is a groan while Shay grumbles as he wakes up.

"What is this idiot babbling about?" Shay inquires.

"As if you didn't know already! The whole town is talking about the prince getting hitched this afternoon! You know-he's getting married." He explains seeing the confused looks on their faces. Taking Shay in a form of a hug, he adds: "You silly side-walker." One thing he has learned to do with Shay from Zuzu is to not ruffle his head or try to be best friends with him. Apparently the last person who ruffled his hair has gone M.I.A. Sylvio doesn't want to take the risk. "I have to go kid, but I will see you this afternoon. And congrats, again!"

With that Sylvio leaves and Zuzu can't believe it. She didn't know that Yuya has already arranged a wedding for them! She didn't even know Yuya has actually fallen in love with her! Ecstatic, Zuzu jumps out of bed and runs out the room, down a set of stairs to go and find Yuya. She stops and hides behind a pillar when she hears Declan apologize to Yuya for saying that the dream girl is real. Zuzu catches a glimpse of the girl, she has blonde hair, fair skin, and is wearing purple, white, and pink.

"We want to be married as soon as possible, Declan." Yuya informs his childhood friend.

"Of course, but Yuya these things do take time-" The silver-hair man tries to reason.

"This afternoon, Declan. The wedding ship departs at sunset."

"Of course." Seeing the determination in Yuya's eyes Declan knows that any reason he may give is not going to get through. "I will get everything ready quickly."

Zuzu can feel her heart break. Yuya isn't marrying her, he's marrying another. How does he know her? Has he been seeing for a long while? But, she's heard him say that he can't get rid of a voice in his head. A voice, not hers. Feeling tears form in her eyes, Zuzu runs back to her room to allow her new reality set in. Not only does Yuya love another, but she is going to belong to the Sea Witch.

Unbeknownst to her, Gloria looks at her fleeting form, smiling smugly as she leans more into Yuya before looking at her glowing shell necklace.

* * *

Heartbroken for the rest of the day, Zuzu avoids Yuya. She wants to talk to him, but she can't face him without her heart feeling like it's being ripped from her chest. By sunset, Zuzu and everyone else is at the docks ready to board the ship that Yuya and Gloria will be wed on. Zuzu stands near the left pillar closest to the sea, her home. Everyone goes on the ship except for her. She can't watch as the man she loves pledges his to another.

Once he is sure no one can look back and see him, Shay goes back into the water and transforms back into a merman. The only thing Shay thinks he can do, is grab her hand in a reassuring hold. There is nothing he can really do now. Once it's officially sunset, Zuzu will belong to Henrietta and he will return home and inform his father of everything that has happened. Maybe he won't go home. Selena or Lulu take over the throne. What kind of king will he be if can't even save his own sister? What kind of brother is he because he can't save his sister?

* * *

On the ship, Saya has just left her brother to his cooking while she goes and sees Allen. They're in a fairly large cabin that is only a three doors down from Yuya's. Allen, Kite, Kit, and she are already dressed in their attire for the wedding. The boys are wearing blue pants, black shoes, white shirts, white jackets, and red ties with gold lining. Saya is wearing a simple blue dress with a cream bodice and light-brown flats. The cabin is mainly just a relaxing room for them.

Opening the door to the cabin, Saya feels a rush of relief as she sees that Allen is the only one in there. "Allen, can we talk?"

Allen turns to look at and not the vast sea. "What is it Saya?"

Entering the room, Saya shuts the door quietly before replying. "It's Yuya. I know he has been looking for the girl who saved him. . . ."

"But?" Allen prompts.

"But he barely knows her. He only formally met her last night and he already wants to get married? Not even waiting a few months at least to know her more to see if they are more compatible? And then there's Yuya's smile."

"His smiles?" Allen repeats quietly. "What about it?"

"I have seen a genuine smile on him when we were kids, after we got older that kind of smile faded from him. Then he met Zuzu and it looked like that part Yuya locked away may come back, and now his doesn't even look genuine, forced, or fake. It's like it's just there for an appearance. As if there is no emotion behind it. I just don't trust this."

"I know what you mean, Saya, but what can we do? I have looked all over the ship for Zuzu and she isn't on here. She must not have boarded." Allen informs her.

Saya takes a seat one the couch and slumps forward. Great. Her childhood friend is getting married to a woman who is probably cold and cruel-heck even Odd-Eyes doesn't even like her!-and they have no way of stopping the wedding. Even is she, Declan, Allen, and Kite (Dipper doesn't really care Yuya's love life or whom he chooses to marry) try and object, Saya knows that Yuya may still grow through with and he may cut his friendship off with them because they don't approve. And the one person whom could possibly help isn't even on the ship!

"Don't worry, Saya," Allen comes over and places a reassuring arm around her. "Everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Sylvio is flying through the air humming to himself when he hears a angelic singing voice coming from the ship, one he recognizes. Flying to the window that the voice is coming out of he sees a blonde woman in a white dress and black shoes singing.

Gloria: What a lovely little bride I'll make,

My dear I'll look divine

Things are working out according to my ultimate design

Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!

During the last verse, Gloria looks in the mirror to reveal herself to have light pink skin, a fuller shape, and magenta-pink hair. Henrietta. The Sea Witch! Still in shock, Sylvio flies to Zuzu to tell her the news. He finds her back at the docks. Stumbling over his words at first, Sylvio finally collects his thoughts and says: "Do you hear what I am telling you? The Prince is marrying the Sea Witch in disguise! And she was singing with a stolen set of pipes!"

"Are you sure about this?" Shay inquires skeptically.

"Have I ever been wrong before? I mean when it's important!"

"What are we going to do?" Gong questions.

In her head Zuzu can hear Henrietta's warning: _Before the sun sets on the third day. . . ._

Jumping down into the water, struggling to swim, Shay transforms one of his hands back into that of a crab's and sends down some barrels for her to grab on to the barrels. Once she has her arms on one, Shay starts telling them what to do. "Gong, get Zuzu to the ship as fast as your fins can carry you."

"I'll try!" Gong agrees.

"I have got to get back to dad. He has to know about this."

"Wh-What about me?" Sylvio wonders.

"You. Find a way to stall that wedding!" With that Gong starts taking Zuzu to the boat while Shay dives underwater to go back home. "Stall the wedding." Sylvio mutters again as he flies into the air and is suddenly hit with an idea. He starts and starts gawking, rallying birds and fish to help him stop the wedding.


	10. Chapter 10

Shay is swimming as fast as he can back home. He's left there plenty of times for diplomatic reasons and has memorized every tail he can that will take him back to his home. As he passes by many fish, crabs, clams, everything. Getting closer to a large rock clove, Shay recognizes it as Zuzu's grotto. Smiling Shay isn't sure how far he swims until he sees the golden light of the palace. He's home.

Not wasting any time, Shay swims quickly into his home, swimming past Sora, and making his way towards the throne room. "Dad, don't worry we will find them. They can explain themselves and we can just forget this entire thing." He hears Selena state.

"We can't just forget this! The future king and the youngest princess are missing, having run off with no explanation!" Rin counters.

"Maybe it wasn't by their choice." Lulu's soft voice rings out. Everyone falls silent at her suggestion. Skip does have many enemies and taking two of his children is one way to get his attention; but why haven't they gotten some sort of ransom?

"Dad!" Shay exclaims entering the room. His three sisters turn to look at him while his father watches him from his throne. Their eyes widening in surprise and happiness. His three sisters surrounding him in a hug and welcoming him home; asking him many questions. Their father clears his throat, Selena, Lulu, and Rin moving behind their brother. The girls place their hands behind them while Shay keeps his at his sides. "Dad." Shay says again, his voice neutral as he does not know what to expect.

"Shay." His father smiles, voice shaky and full of relief. Skip leaves his throne and embraces his son, something he has barely done in a long time that it feels foreign to the sea prince. "Where have you been? And where is Zuzu?"

"Dad, there will be time to explain everything. Right now we need to get to Zuzu and help her!"

"What?"

Shay explains as quickly as he can about Zuzu's deal with Henrietta and what is about to happen as soon as the sun goes down. When he is done, Skip tells his daughters to stay put as he and Shay leave.

* * *

In his room on the boat, Yuya looks over himself in a full mirror. His white jacket that he normally wears as a cape is gone. Replaced by a dark blue one, that has black on the cuffs and near the neck and gold lining. Dark blue pants and black shoes. Kite is helping him with straightening his clothes while Declan helps him with what he is going to say.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Yuya wonders aloud as Kite fixes his left sleeve and cuff.

Declan and Kite look at each other before back at their friend. "What do you mean Yuya?" Kite asks.

"I don't know." Yuya shakes his head, feeling an argument between his head and heart. His mind is telling him that Gloria is the one, the one he has been searching for. His heart isn't as convinced as it is telling him to go and look for another. Just then a knock comes on the door, Saya poking her head in and informing them that Gloria and everyone else is ready.

Kite then leaves to take his position outside with Allen and Kit. Declan reassures Yuya that it just might be cold feet and that the feeling will pass, especially once the ceremony is over. Deciding that Declan is right, Yuya takes a deep breath leaving the room just a minute or two after his friend and adviser and going towards his bride's room, knocking. She opens it wearing her cream dress, veil, and slightly puffy shoulders and heels.

"You look wonderful." Yuya tells her as he offers his arm as they make their way to the alter. His head feeling a bit clearer now that he is in her presence. She loops her arm though his and they make their way to the people of the kingdom and, Yuya's friends, and the priest. Getting closer to the priest once they reach outside, Yuya can hear Odd-Eyes growling then mopping as someone must have quieted him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in the union of Prince Yuya and his chosen bride, Gloria." The Priest announces, unbeknownst to all of them a little flounder fish is bringing a pinknette to the ship. "Where was I. . . oh, yes. Do you, Yuya, take Gloria, to be your lawfully wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Yuya responds, clearly. His voice sounding monotone.

"Eh, and do you Gloria," the priest is not heard that well as then many seals and star fish, and birds come crashing on to the boat. They all go to Gloria who is trying to keep them off of her while finishing the ceremony. Zuzu climbing over the railing to see the chaos. "Then by the power vested in me. . . " The priest continues.

"Get off of me, you slimy little, oh why you little-!" Gloria exclaims in her struggle with the sea creatures. In the process, her shell necklace breaks from her neck; the shell breaking against the wood of the floor. The golden light of Zuzu's voice going back to its proper owner.

Yuya feels as if a fog has been lifted from his head as he sees Zuzu standing near the railing. "Zuzu?" Is the first thing he can think to ask to make sure he is seeing things correctly before talking to Declan, Saya, Allen, Kite, Kit, or Dipper.

"Yuya!" Zuzu calls back, her voice feeling like it's home.

"You-you can talk. You're the one." Yuya goes over and embraces her, Gloria shouting at him in the back to get away from her. "It was you all this time." He realizes as he compares what he remembers of the mystery girl the day he was saved and to Zuzu. How could he have been so blind!

"Yuya, I wanted to tell you. . . " Zuzu trails off as she and Yuya lean in, about to kiss and Gloria telling him not to. Just as their lips are about to meet the sunsets and Zuzu sink to the floor her legs forming into a dark red tail.

"You're too late! You're too late!" Gloria cheers before imploding and revealing a light pink skinned octopus woman, with black tentacles, and magenta-pink hair. Henrietta. The Sea Witch then comes over and grabs Zuzu around the waist with one of her tentacles. "So long, loverboy." Henrietta tells him as she takes Zuzu overboard.

"Zuzu!" Yuya yells seeing her go under the waves.

* * *

Back under the water Henrietta pulls Zuzu close and grabs her wrist. "Poor little princess, it's not you I'm after. I have got much bigger fish to-"

"Henrietta stop!" Hearing the familiar voice, Henrietta and Zuzu turn to see King Skip with his trident in hand and glowing, pointed towards the Sea Witch. Shay by his side.

"Why, King Skip!" Henrietta laughs. "How _are_ you?"

"Let my daughter go!"

"Not a chance, Skip! She's mine now. We made a deal." A gold light appears in her hands revealing the contract that she signed. Zuzu apologizing to her father that she did not mean to sign the contract and that she didn't know that this is what was going to happen. Hearing enough, Skip aims his trident and tries to destroy the agreement to no avail. "You see? The contract's legal. Binding and completely unbreakable-even for you. Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a very special commodity. But I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better. . . ."

* * *

Thinking quick, Yuya grabs an escape boat and goes into the water, trying to find where Gloria (if that is even her name) took Zuzu. "Yuya," the prince hears his name being yelled from the ship by Declan and Kite. "What are you doing? Where are you going?" They each ask respectively.

"I lost her once, guys. I am not losing her again!" Yuya replies before stopping the boat and getting his harpoon before diving into the water.

* * *

Henrietta summons a gold vortex that takes a hold of Zuzu and starts transforming her into one of the creatures in her lair. "Now, do we have a deal?" She asks as she shows Skip a new contract that will release Zuzu of hers, if Skip is willing to take her place and the Sea Witch gets his crown and trident. Skip thinks about it for a moment, he already lost his daughter once and he can't do that again. He knows that once he signs this, his children will find a way to fight it.

Turning away, Skip lifts his trident, signing the contract. The vortex leaves Zuzu transforming her back into a mermaid and taking him instead. Soon he is just a shriveled and grey creature, his crown now encircling him as his trident falls to his side. "Dad. . . " Shay grumbles sadly seeing his father this way, head bowing.

"Daddy? You monster!" Zuzu attacks her as soon as the octopus woman puts on the ruler's crown and grabs the trident.

"Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or no-AH!" A harpoon comes and scratches her arm. Zuzu and Henrietta look to see Yuya swimming in the far distance. Zarc and Aster wrapping around Flounder and Shay to stop them. Not for long. Transforming his hand back into a crab's he grabs their tails, they hiss in pain leaving them.

"Yuya! Yuya, look out!" Zuzu warns seeing Zarc and Aster leave her brother and friend and go towards Yuya; Henrietta aiming her trident. Thinking fast Zuzu pulls the Sea Witch's right arm back and gets Zarc and Aster instead. "My poor, little poopsies." Seeing Zuzu, Gong, and Shay go to Yuya to help him, Henrietta feels a boiling rage take over.

After all of her years of hard and dedication and scheming this is how it is all coming to an end? Not on her watch! Feeling herself inking, Henrietta can also the powers of the trident mixing with her own causing her to grow.

"Yuya, you have got to get away from here! Zuzu warns as she and him break to the water of the surface having lost her brother and best friend from the ink clouds.

"There is no way I am doing that! I won't leave you!" He swims towards her embracing her.

From below they can hear a booming voice calling to them. "You pitiful, insignificant, fools!" Something hard and made of gold comes up from the ocean. Looking down, Yuya and Zuzu see that it is Henrietta only about twenty-feet taller! Yuya calls out to Zuzu to look out as they jump into the ocean as they watch her rise up from the sea. "Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim! The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!"

"Yuya!" Zuzu shouts worriedly as the winds Henrietta is creating sends him away.

Landing in the waters Yuya opens his eyes and sees the young merman that was around Zuzu earlier. He has a medium green tail that leans more towards the dark side, black hair and green bangs that go off to the side like wings. "Do you know how to steer a ship?" He asks. Yuya can't nod his head fast enough, hoping this guy is on his and Zuzu's side. "Good. There is a ship that is still in good condition to use. Use it to get rid of that wretched Sea Witch."

Shay then takes Yuya to the ship and helps him get on. Shay knows he could be the one doing this, the future king saving his family and kingdom, a big brother saving his sister. But he is using this as a chance for Yuya to prove himself to Shay; to prove that he is actually good enough for Zuzu and that they do belong together.

"So much for true love!" Henrietta cackles as she zaps spots that Zuzu moves to, trying to end the princess. As she is about to launch what she is sure is going to be her final attack on her target, Yuya appears on a broken boat and steers it right into her, causing the death of the sea witch.


	11. Chapter 11

With Henrietta gone her spell cast over all of the merfolk that went to her for help and King Skip leaves, all of them returning to normal. Shay goes to his father's side, happy to see him again, in which he knows will be much more permanent. Father and son then go to the shore to see if they can find Zuzu, Yuya, and anyone else that may have been caught in the cross fires.

The find Zuzu watching Yuya on a rock from the distance. Yuya, for his part, is laying unconscious on the sand. The excitement of everything that has happened recently causing him to feel exhausted. As Zuzu watches him she knows deep in her gut that this is probably the last time. Her father is going to drag her home and keep her on lock down for her knows how long, maybe when one of Shay's kids or grandkids takes the throne. Unaware of her father and brother watching from the distance.

"She really does love him, doesn't she Shay?" Skip asks his son, his voice sounding happy and free.

"It's like I always say dad: Everyone has got to be free to lead their own lives."

"You always say that?" Skip inquires while looking at his son, smiling, eyebrow raised. Shay makes a sheepish sound before blushing. Skip then sighs, adding "I guess there is just one problem left."

"What's that dad?" Shay is praying that there isn't anything Henrietta let in a will in case she died. No monsters, no spells, no tricks, and no hidden contracts.

"How much I am going to miss her."

Shay look at his father, and watches as the trident glows and his father sits it on the surface of the ocean. It sends its white magic towards Zuzu transforming her tail into legs. Feeling the magic Zuzu looks down before looking at her father and brother smiling, before diving into the water and emerging in a torn pink dress that is sparkling.

Yuya feels his eyelids opening, feeling really heavy and he hopes that everything that he has been through hasn't just been a dream. If it is his body must have been going along with it. Yuya then looks over and sees Zuzu coming from the sea; pushing himself up Yuya picks her up and spends her around before kissing her.

* * *

Over the next year Yuya and Zuzu get to know each other more and get to know the other's respective friends and family. Yuya learns that Zuzu is the youngest of five siblings, Shay being the eldest and can shapeshift and has been her "secret pet crab" during the days she did not have her voice. He also learns that Shay is very overprotective over all of his sisters (Yugo, Yuri, and Yuto have provided him with many instances of this).

Speaking of which, when he first met Selena, Lulu, and Rin he didn't know what their names were and called them Zuzu with long hair (Lulu), Zuzu with short hair (Rin), and Zuzu's twin who could take on the best solider (Selena). Once he knew their names he committed them to memory and started to memorize who was who.

Zuzu has met Declan, Kite, Allen, Saya, Kite, and Dipper formally. She and Yuya even planned a thing to get Declan off their back one night and to get Saya and Allen together (not that they needed much pushing).

Now, it's the day of their wedding. Yuya and Zuzu can not be anymore excited as they feel that their hearts are about to burst from their chests! Yuya is wearing his white, red, and gold jacket as an actual jacket all buttoned up, light blue pants, and brown shoes. It feels different then when he was going to marry Henrietta in disguise. Now he feels free and that he is being himself and not confused as to whether he is going to be making the write decision or not.

Yuya is the first one at the alter, as per their agreement. Gong (thanks to a thumbs up from Sylvio who got the go ahead from Shay) then gets Sora to sound the trumpets to announce Zuzu's arrival. Yuya and everyone else turns to see Zuzu coming down the isle in a white gown that has only has one pink line forming around her sweetheart neckline. Her sleeves are lace and are off the shoulder.

The green-and-red-hair young man can feel his breath being sucked out of him, his heart doing jumping jacks. Yuya is sure he is gawking because Shay gives him a stern yet cold stare that makes Yuya close his mouth. Once Zuzu is at the alter, Yuya takes her hand taking her away from her brother, who in turn goes and sits with Saya and Allen; the two of three of Yuya's friend's that he actually gets along with.

When they finally get to their "I do's" neither can say them quick enough. As soon as they kiss as husband and wife, Odd-Eyes immediately jumps between them, licking Zuzu.

"So, you're the crab that nearly ruined dinner that one night!" Dipper says to Shay, after Shay moved away from Saya and Allen to give them more time to kow each other as a couple and not a friend.

"Who cares if I am?"

Dipper lunges at him, but Shay is quick enough to grab a hold of him before jumping into the sea, bowing as his sister's and their boyfriend's (though he doesn't exactly if Selena and Yuri are dating or not) surround him from his little performance. Skip then comes up from the sea and embraces his youngest.

"I love you, Daddy." She whispers to him before parting a little for Skip to see Yuya a few feet away, bowing to his father-in-law.

Down below, Lulu, Rin, and Selena line up together as Shay gets ready to conduct them.

Rin: Now we can walk

Selena: Now we can run

Lulu: Now we can stay all day in the sun

All three: Just you and me

Shay smiles as he sees Yuto come up behind Lulu and wrap his arms around her. Yugo goes to Rin's side and places a hand on her waist, while Yuri just stays by Selena's side.

All three: And I can be

Part of your world.

The end.


End file.
